<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Weeks by 6gun_Sally</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953656">Three Weeks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/6gun_Sally/pseuds/6gun_Sally'>6gun_Sally</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Temeraire - Naomi Novik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 5: Victory of Eagles, Dover Covert, Dragon Formations, Dragons, F/M, M/M, Napoleonic Wars, Southern England, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/6gun_Sally/pseuds/6gun_Sally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which our hapless author attempts to explain what transpired in the three weeks between Mr. Tharkay's return from Turkestan and his retrieval of Mr. Laurence from captivity.</p><h6></h6><p>Part of my transition from ff.net, this is my very first fanfic ever! Originally published in 2010, it’s finally getting some fresh air!  Chapter 9 is complete and Chapter 10 is being scrubbed for errors and clarity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jane Roland/Tenzing Tharkay, William Laurence &amp; Tenzing Tharkay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In Which Mister Tharkay Returns from Turkestan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So there’s s this period of the series (basically book four) that always left me kinda disappointed because a certain someone introduced in Book 3 is not there and doesn’t return until Book 5.  All we are given was that <em>he</em> was gone for three weeks to run an errand and he suddenly appears when he is needed.  </p><p>This is me speculating about that space of time from when <em>he</em> returns to England until he does that thing in Book 5.🤓 <sub>I mean... I guess it’s already in the summary... IDK why I’m being so Cryptic...</sub></p><p>I just hope somebody likes it! 😅</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>In which Mr. Tharkay returns from Turkestan.</h3><p>Admiral Jane Roland left Excidium to sleep after he had been fed. As was her habit since Laurence's trial, she distanced herself from the muttered assumptions of the other aviators and retreated to her rooms. She poured herself a brandy, startling a little when the bottle clinked against the glass, and stared out of the window at the movements in the covert below.</p><p>Jane's latest patrol had been uneventful, but the general feeling was that the situation had come to a head and any day now the French would be upon them. Jane frowned at her glass. She blamed him of course; the tension permeating the covert was due in no small part to his recent actions in France. As far as their intelligence told, the French position hadn't changed; and though she believed wholeheartedly that his only endeavor in this matter was to save the dragons, the actions of the Admiralty and the whispers about the covert and among the messes seemed to tell otherwise.</p><p>And the letter he had left as an explanation—<em>did he mean to ruin her?</em> But then maybe if she had said yes perhaps the whole ghastly situation might have been avoided. Jane put down her glass after a long draught and her eye caught a flash of movement from the window.</p><p>A little way out from the building stood a lank dark-haired figure in a garishly decorated coat. Frette was just leaving him, running toward the building, but Captain Granby waved up at her when he noticed her in the window and then pointed toward the Eastern horizon. Jane squinted into the gray skyline and after a few moments of confused searching she found what he was pointing at—a few small figures flying in close if rather haphazard formation.</p><p>Jane turned immediately and ran for the door. She nearly toppled Frette on the stairs.</p><p>"Admiral Roland," he said, catching his breath. She didn't wait for him to speak, only steadied him with a firm hand and continued outside to meet Granby.</p><p>He had already started back toward the covert and she was forced to run to catch up his long-legged stride.</p><p>"Captain Granby!" She shouted. He stopped and waited for her to meet him and then offered a casual salute.</p><p>"Admiral Roland, sir," He followed her gaze toward the approaching figures in the sky. He chuckled and said, "Not to worry sir. It's not the French. Mister Tharkay has returned with another dozen ferals."</p><p>"Not a moment too soon, dare I say," Admiral Roland replied.</p><p>They walked together over the rise and into the covert where Iskierka stared anxiously toward Granby while his ground crew removed her harness.</p><p>"Granby!" She said, and a wave of warm air rolled over them as she spoke, "You shouldn't have run off like that!"</p><p>"I only went to fetch Admiral Roland, Love," he said leaving Jane's side to offer a hand to Iskierka's muzzle. She nosed him affectionately.</p><p>"You should tell me where you go. You just ran off and didn't tell me, so I worried."</p><p>Jane looked past them to where a motley assortment of dragons were now settling on the far edge of the covert. She left Granby to his dragon to approach the newcomers. She frowned up at the violent sound of their hissing and shrilling Durzagh tongue. Tharkay's figure, small and dark in the distance was already repelling from the neck of a red dragon. The red dragon was the largest of the group and yet he was barely the size of a Winchester.</p><p>Tharkay was walking backward towards her motioning and shouting to the dragons. And Jane stopped in surprise as they formed a line for review. Tharkay turned and jogged up to her smiling a little.</p><p>"Admiral Roland," he said and touched the dark fur at the cuff of his domed hat. Jane took his hand and shook it heartily, trying mightily to suppress a grin.</p><p>"Mister Tharkay," she said, "You really couldn't have arrived at a better time."</p><p>"It seems I am only just in time," he said, and Jane conceded a nod at that. She studied his face for a moment but the black on black irises held no expression.</p><p>"Perhaps you might tell me about these fellows that we may correctly place them among our lines." Jane said. Tharkay nodded.</p><p>"Most of these fellows are of Arkady's band. Those eight on the left. The other four—those standing a little ways apart are Persian. The red fellow, Simorgh, claims to be descended from Zahhak."</p><p>"What is Zahhak?" Jane asked and Tharkay shrugged suddenly bemused.</p><p>"A monster in a story. Like Grendel; if you will," He scratched at his beard thoughtfully and looked toward the dragons.</p><p>"What is Grende—"</p><p>"Arkady's band are willing and quite satisfied to be here with Arkady, and they should work well with whatever plan you have for them. The Persian dragons," Tharkay shrugged, "They have Samandar blood and may prove more useful to you in the breeding grounds."</p><p>"Samandar?"</p><p>"One of the oldest pyrogenic breeds in the world. Where the Kazilik descends from."</p><p>"Mister Tharkay, I didn't realize you were so familiar with Near East Dragon breeds," Jane smiled and Tharkay's face fell into a slight look of horror before he turned away from her.</p><p>"I consulted," he said.</p><p>"How did you manage to bring in the Persian ferals?" Jane said studying them in awe.</p><p>"Our course was further south this time to avoid the cities—especially Istanbul—and we met them crossing the Zagros. I speak some Persian and they seemed intrigued by our story so they came along. I offered them the same recompense," Tharkay offered a meaningful glance at Jane. She was still studying the row of dragons though the line they had formed was now very much in disarray.</p><p>"We'll do what we can, you needn't worry over that," Jane said she turned to walk back toward the building almost giddy with the thought of receiving more dragons. Tharkay's stare hardened to a cold glare, but he was calm when he spoke.</p><p>"I was also hoping to settle my account here quickly so I may be off this doomed island before the French arrive."</p><p>Jane frowned. Tharkay's brow rose indignantly.</p><p>"You'll get what's promised," Jane said, "But things have gotten quite a lot more complicated than last you were here. I no longer have the same authority in the Corps as when our agreement was made."</p><p>Tharkay continued to glare at her, and when he didn't say anything, Jane said, "Mister Tharkay, I will do everything I can to see you properly compensated. It's just going to take longer than I had ho—"</p><p>"Did you doubt my return?"</p><p>"Not for a moment, no. Laurence spoke highly of you. I had no reason to doubt…" Jane trailed off in a sudden note of uncertainty. Tharkay's eyes narrowed.</p><p>"Was he captured in Africa?"</p><p>"Well, yes he was Mister Tharkay. But that incident has little to do with the current problem we are now faced with." Jane's brow furrowed in frustration. Of course he wouldn't know, but she wasn't quite ready to relive the whole ignominious drama just yet. Not when she was in a deserted end of the covert surrounded by twelve hungry dragons and Laurence's now disgruntled Chinaman. "Let us go Mister Tharkay, and let these fellows be fed."</p><p>Jane started toward the buildings surrounding the covert, where the usual crowd of aviators and the necessary attendant crew and service staff were gathered more closely. She saw to it that Dunne and the other young officers assigned to work with the ferals were made aware of the new arrivals; and in spite of his surly demeanor, she managed to convince Tharkay to agree to start working with a few of them on learning the necessary commands in Persian.</p><p>Granby joined her in the officer's mess an hour later. His face was ruddy from running about in the winter chill, but he smiled as he sat. Jane thought she caught a whiff of rum when he did so, but perhaps it came from someone else in the establishment. This was a difficult time for all of them, and in spite of the easy flow of alcohol the atmosphere in the mess was rather somber.</p><p>Granby said little to her aside from pleasantry but she asked if he had invited Tharkay.</p><p>"Tharkay put up his tent near the trees. He took tea and bread and a bowl of whatever slop they're serving in the mess tent, but he declined the invitation to join us." Granby said, "I imagine the poor fellow is quite exhausted, it is a long way to travel with only feral dragons for company."</p><p>"I'm going to have to introduce him to Admiral Sanderson," Jane said, hoping Granby was too foxed to hear the note of disdain in her voice. She wasn't sure how the Admiral would react to meeting Laurence's Chinaman—a man who looked as feral as the dragons he'd recently herded. But hopefully the Admiral would agree to pay him and let him be on his way.</p><p>Jane said little during dinner and though a few more officers joined them they seemed reluctant to engage with her. <em>Oh Laurence,</em> she thought to herself, <em>see what your actions have wrought?</em> She finished her dinner and left the Officer's Mess with no thought of the directions she wanted to go. She cursed Laurence over and over in her mind while her feet led her to Excidium's clearing. He roused as she drew near fixing an orange eye on her. Jane smiled and he lifted his head so she could put a hand on his muzzle.</p><p>"You're doing that again, my love," He said. There was a roughness to his voice now, since the illness. The beautiful resonance was now punctuated with a gravelly rattle. It was a sad reminder that the cure had come almost too late for most of them which led to another sad reminder that for some it hadn’t come in time at all. She pushed back her dark thoughts and leaned forward to kiss him on the nose.</p><p>"Whatever are you talking about dearest?" She said. Jane sat in the warm enclosure of his forelegs, reveling in the simple pleasure of it. She was only a girl when she'd lost her mother and was raised to his Captainship, and he would always be her one true love.</p><p>"That horrible frowning," he said, "You'll get wrinkles."</p><p>"I think it's a bit late to worry about that," Jane said laughing.</p><p>"The young one was here," Excidium said, "Making a fool of herself too."</p><p>"What did she do now?" Jane knew he meant Lily; he always called her the young one. But Jane didn't recall seeing Catherine in the mess, and Jane started to say so but Excidium spoke instead.</p><p>"Lily was here," he said, "And she asked the Chinaman to cook her cow for her…" He shook his great head somberly. Jane looked confused and he started to laugh. "But you see, love, the Chinaman is not really a Chinaman at all!"</p><p>Jane was puzzled; it took her a minute to work out whom Excidium was talking about. It seemed Lily had mistaken Tharkay for Gong Su.</p><p>"That young one," Excidium said, still laughing.</p><p>"What did he do?"</p><p>"Who? The Chinaman?" Excidium turned his head so he could look at her, "He told her he was not a Chinaman and also that he was a terrible cook. He told me that he's been asked to cook four times since he's been in the camp."</p><p>Jane looked appalled. The man was already heated about not receiving his pay and it dismayed her to realize that he was already receiving insult only hours after his arrival. "That's Mister Tharkay, he was Laurence's guide across the continent. Did he come speak to you?"</p><p>"Yes, very interesting fellow," Excidium said and stretched his neck out wistfully, "Reminds me of the lad your mother brought to meet me when she was—Jane, dear, you are frowning again."</p><p>"I don't understand why he would approach you," Jane said, "What is he playing at?"</p><p>"Is the fellow a villain? I did not know," Excidium turned his head to look at her again, "Shall I squash him if he comes around again?"</p><p>Jane laughed, "It would only satisfy a small care, but I do feel it’s rather suspicious that he should choose to approach you—and rather daring of him. What was he about, then?"</p><p>"Well," Excidium said rather guiltily, "I saw him and asked him to come to me. He has a very strange coat and a swarthy look to him and I know he is the man that herds the feral dragons. They are a raucous bunch and I don't appreciate the things they shout at me, so I asked him to explain some of these terms to me, that I at least can weather the insults without ignorance."</p><p>Jane's eyes widened in surprise and then she laughed, "Really dear, you've become sensitive in your old age."</p><p>"I'm hardly old, Jane," Excidium said curtly, "Any road, the swarthy fellow asked me if I was the dragon you Captained, and I said yes unfortunately."</p><p>Jane slapped a hand against his foreleg, "What has gotten into you?"</p><p>"We were two fellows having a laugh at you silly girls—you and the young one," Excidium said.</p><p>"Was there anything else?" Jane said.</p><p>"No nothing," Excidium said, "But he asked after Temeraire, so I told him what happened."</p><p>"Good, I suppose I've been spared the bother," Jane said.</p><p>"I'd really rather not squash him Jane, he is rather more likeable than that Laurence fellow you're always on about," Excidium sniffed haughtily and lay his head down to doze.</p><p>"I can't say I can agree with all that," Jane said. She stood and walked out to pat his muzzle again, "But it's better that you don't squash him—for the time being. I will see you in the morning dear."</p><p>"Good night Jane."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In Which Mister Granby Makes a Fool of Himself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>In which Mr. Granby makes a fool of himself.</h3>
<p>It was still dark the next morning when Jane set out and only the edges of the Eastern sky showed the early morning light, pale and cold. Tharkay's tent was distinct among the few others pitched in the covert, not only by design but also by its solitary location against the trees. Jane was relieved to find that he already had a small fire going in front of it and that she would not have to wake him at so inopportune an hour. He stepped out of his tent carrying a washbasin in his arms and what looked like a piece of stick in his mouth. He glanced at her but continued to walk around the side of the tent before setting his basin down. He stood looking at her as she drew near pulling the folds of his coat more closely around himself. He took his stick out of his mouth and nodded in greeting.</p>
<p>Jane offered a terse smile, "Good morning Mister Tharkay," she said, "I'm sorry to intrude on you so early in the morning, but as I will be occupied for the rest of the morning and the better part of the day, this was my only chance to warn you."</p>
<p>Tharkay's dark eyes bored into her, though she could read neither anger nor mirth in his expression. Jane realized then that he made her uncomfortable and she almost decided not to deliver the message. He crossed his arms over his chest, the jacket he wore was in the oriental style quilted and baggy, and added an intimidating amount of bulk to his figure. He was taller than she was, but not quite as tall as Laurence. He had a lean angular face with the high wide oriental cheekbones and his eyes were narrow and dark in the pale light. A beard grown wild though rather patchy during his travels marred his jaw, while his dark hair hung loose belying his Asian roots with a conspicuous amount of wave. He looked every bit a savage.</p>
<p>Jane cleared her throat, "Admiral Sanderson has lately taken my post, and I spoke with him yesterday about your payment. He wishes to meet you tonight. You'll join us for dinner in the officer's mess?"</p>
<p>Tharkay only nodded.</p>
<p>"And it would behoove you to try and present yourself more properly," She said and felt guilty as soon as the words were said.</p>
<p>Tharkay grinned broadly, "Is there something wrong with the way I’m dressed now?"</p>
<p>Jane was startled, though whether from his smile or his comment she wasn't sure, "I trust you can come up with something suitable. I have to go now, Mister Tharkay, I will see you tonight."</p>
<p>Tharkay just turned and put his stick back in his mouth while Jane took a step toward leaving then she paused and called to him, "It's only that I worry for your sake how Admiral Sanderson will receive you. He may not be as willing to accept…" Jane trailed off feeling more the fool for having to explain.</p>
<p>He was looking at her again moving the stick around in his mouth and looking rather silly. He nodded and waved her off and Jane had to be satisfied with that.</p>
<p>The day did not brighten but remained gray and overcast. The coast was a solid and peaceful line of gray sand with a white strip of foam at the water's edge. With the slightest incline of her head toward her signalman, Jane turned the formation out over the channel. She raised her head into the wind, letting Excidium lead the patrol, and closed her eyes. She relaxed.</p>
<p>The wind whipped back her hair and the years. Laurence's treason was forgot, the French were withdrawn from the borders; there were no cares, no worries and she was just a girl and her dragon chasing a cloud across the sky.</p>
<p>"Admiral sir! Two points starboard!" The lookout called.</p>
<p>Jane opened her eyes and squinted into the horizon. Excidium slowed his flight and the signalman motioned quickly with the flags to bring the rest of the formation in.</p>
<p>"It's that fool Arkady," Excidium's voice boomed, "Looks like he's after the ships again."</p>
<p>Jane rolled her eyes and then brought the formation off course to intersect the feral dragons. She was surprised to find, when they were close enough to see, that the ferals had a few officers with them. Jane saw a very exasperated Dunne look up from Arkady's back. She pulled out her speaking trumpet and called to them.</p>
<p>"And Halt!" She said and several of them backwinged just at the note in her voice, as none of them had any command of English, save perhaps Arkady who was glad to use the few phrases he had learned.</p>
<p>"A prize!" Arkady said and then hissed. Dunne, however, perked up suddenly and called back through his speaking trumpet.</p>
<p>"Sir, you must make them stop! Captain Granby is at the Strait near Calais. Iskierka has left the formation, they continued north."</p>
<p>Jane swore. This was the absolute worst time for her to be provoking the French. Jane motioned her First Lieutenant forward. They could not afford to lose Iskierka, however willful she tended to be nor could they afford to risk Excidium. Jane raised the trumpet to her lips, "Get those beasts to land, Dunne!"</p>
<p>"I'm trying Captain!" Dunne's exasperated voice broke and Jane pursed her lips in dismay. Excidium lunged forward suddenly and grabbed Arkady by the tail. Jane and most of the others on the crew tumbled as he raised his shoulders and pulled, dragging the smaller dragon backward. The crew shouted as one when the Longwing, having expended his momentum, suddenly dropped several feet.</p>
<p>Excidium let Arkady go and flapped his wings to recover his altitude. Arkady wheeled to face him. The little dragon was audacious to a fault and glared defiantly at Excidium. Jane was close enough now to see droplets of sweat on Dunne's forehead.</p>
<p>Excidium growled low and let a tiny spurt of acid, so fine it misted in the cold air, fly past Arkady's head. Arkady jerked his head and screamed. Jane leaned forward and shouted into the speaking trumpet as the other ferals drew in to support Arkady.</p>
<p>"GO! COVERT! LAND! NOW!"</p>
<p>Arkady looked at her in startled recognition, one claw brushed against his dinner plate medal. Jane tried to keep eye contact as best she could on a moving dragon. Then, as suddenly as they had appeared, Arkady and his band and their hapless captains turned and raced back toward England. Jane immediately turned to the Yellow Reaper on her flank.</p>
<p>"Edwards, you have to stop Iskierka. I'm going to take Excidium alone to catch up her formation. As soon as you have her escort her back to the covert. Excidium can finish the watch with Lily's formation until Mortiferus comes to relieve us."</p>
<p>She frowned watching them leave toward the strait; it was difficult to let the chance for action pass. But she couldn't risk both dragons at the same time, nor could she leave Lily's formation open. Excidium too, like all dragons, relished the prospect of battle; but experience prevented him from complaining, and he gave effort in reaching Maximus, Dulcia, Nitidus and the rest of Lily's formation.</p>
<h6></h6>
<p>"But it's just not feasible!" Jane had her hands splayed in exasperation. She was standing on the rise overlooking the covert and the feeding pens where Excidium was worrying the head off of his second cow. Admiral Sanderson, who had not been aloft all day, looked disheveled and tired none the less. Jane glared daggers at him, hoping she could pass along telepathically what he didn't seem to understand from her words.</p>
<p>"The main problem is, and I'm sure Captain Granby will concur," Jane said sweetening her tone as if she were speaking to a child, "is that they seem to have accepted her as a member of the band, and not only that, but also as a de facto leader for the band. The lot of them up and followed her out of the covert, even though we had her flying in Lily's formation today. She is just not disciplined enough to work properly in formation."</p>
<p>"But keeping her separate from the wild dragons ought to help right? We can send all of them to the breeding—"</p>
<p>"They fill a useful purpose, sir. With so many dragons lost to the plague, we cannot afford to send away any of them that are willing to fight."</p>
<p>"We're starting to talk in circles Mr. Roland," Sanderson said dismissively, "I will see you later for dinner?"</p>
<p>"Yes sir," Jane said touching her fingers to her forelock. She glared at his back as he shambled toward the Corps clerical office. Jane sighed and walked back to the Officer's Billeting. She left her rooms less than an hour later with a fresh coat and trousers and a note from Granby asking if it was possible he be allowed to respectfully decline attendance at dinner. Jane chuckled to herself as she crumpled the note and walked out to find Iskierka.</p>
<p>It was already dark when she arrived near Iskierka's bon fire. The young dragon was slumbering and content and unaware that the group camped in her vicinity besides her ground crew and service staff included every man that quartered out of doors. Even Tharkay's odd little tent was pitched nearer the group with Iskierka's long tail curled around it.</p>
<p>Jane walked through the close knot of people around the sleeping dragon asking about for Granby. She found him near the fire sitting in a chair propped against his dragon's foreleg. He didn't even bother to hide his dismay at seeing her. He stood when she was near enough to speak and the smell of rum wafting from him was nearly overpowering.</p>
<p>"Evening, sir," he said.</p>
<p>"Yes it is Captain Granby," she said, "Come along now, we have our appointment."</p>
<p>Granby frowned in defeat and followed her away from Iskierka's warmth. Another man left the fire to follow them. Jane led them around to Tharkay's tent. Granby was slow to realize but when he noticed her direction he spoke up.</p>
<p>"Tharkay is here," Granby waved toward him.</p>
<p>Jane turned in surprise, "Oh, I didn't—you clean up well Mister Tharkay."</p>
<p>Tharkay just glared at her in reply.</p>
<p>The three of them walked back toward the Officer's Club with no words between them. Jane looked at Tharkay again, angry at his rudeness. Her compliment had been genuine. His clothing was not particularly fine and though an attempt had been made to find a close fit, the clothing was obviously borrowed. He had shaved and his hair was pulled back and plaited from the base of his neck. He looked civil and tidy—a true citizen.</p>
<p>Dinner proved to be interesting from the start, not that the meal itself was anymore extraordinary than any the establishment served, rather that the company came together at the same time, when often the aviators would dine at their convenience. Granby was well in his cups before they‘d arrived and though he was not nearly as far along, it was apparent that Tharkay too had fortified himself before dinner.</p>
<p>Catherine was there too, pale and thin and confiding in a bored looking Berkley. Sutton and Little who were engaged deep in conversation of their own, and a courier Captain named Meeks who just happened to be in Dover Covert. Edwards was there, and the other Captains in Excidium’s formation. Jane amused herself by trying to find the logic in gathering this particular group of aviators together, pausing only when the mastermind himself joined the table.</p>
<p>Everyone stood when Admiral Sanderson arrived except for Granby who was too drunk to realize and Tharkay, who may or may not have known better, but didn't seem to care to oblige. Jane was apprehensive already, this many captains together meant only one thing, the news the Admiral had was going to be bad.</p>
<p>Whatever news he had, Sanderson kept it close and aside from the necessary etiquette there was very little said at the table. Jane kept her eye on Granby, whom she now wished she had excused. Captain Sanderson had berated him already for Iskierka's insubordination. Tharkay at least managed to keep him engaged if only to stop him from laying his head on the table.</p>
<p>"I don't want her or any of the wild ones near London, of course not!" Sanderson interjected loudly. He had been chatting quietly with Sutton and Little before his outburst. Sanderson rubbed his eyebrow sheepishly and looked around at the others. Jane kept her mouth shut, not wanting to undermine his authority in front of the other captains.</p>
<p>"We're moving the formations into London," he said as plates and dishes were being swept off of the tables. "The feral dragons will stay with the small number of crew needed to handle and care for them. Iskierka and her crew will remain here with them."</p>
<p>"Iskierka!" Granby said loudly. He was shushed from four directions before Admiral Sanderson continued.</p>
<p>"They're coming, and now we should look to keeping London out of their hands. Harcourt, you will return to Loch Laggan as we discussed. We can expect movement in the next three days."</p>
<p>Jane looked around at the others; her mouth was pressed into a line. Granby had his head in his hands and she wasn't sure but he might have been crying. Sanderson was still droning on about the small details with the other Captains when Tharkay shot her an inquisitive look and nodded toward Admiral Sanderson.</p>
<p>"Admiral Sanderson," Jane said, "Mister Tharkay is here."</p>
<p>Sanderson looked confused for a moment and then landed his gaze on Tharkay.</p>
<p>"You've brought the dragons," he said, "Admiral Roland tells me that you had an arrangement between the two of you." Tharkay nodded once and when he didn't speak, Sanderson continued, "Now you understand, don't you, that we are in a very difficult position now. You will have to wait until things are under control. We are in the middle of a war, and the tide has taken a very serious turn."</p>
<p>Sanderson's tone was scathing and condescending, like he was reprimanding a child. Jane felt herself blush, embarrassed for Sanderson. Tharkay crossed his arms; anger creeping into his normally impassive face.</p>
<p>"Mister Tharkay, your contributions thus far have been invaluable to the corps. Now, especially with these changes we need you in our service. I'm sure we—"</p>
<p>Tharkay was already shaking his head. He stood up and looked at Sanderson directly and smiled cynically, "I was taken in once with these deceptions, I will not let it happen again."</p>
<p>Tharkay pushed his chair in startling Granby and started for the door.</p>
<p>"You cannot leave England, Mister Tharkay," Jane said more in warning than a threat, "The invasion is imminent, we cannot risk expatriates crossing over into France."</p>
<p>Tharkay stopped at the door and glared at her venomously.</p>
<p>"They could hang you for treason," Sanderson added.</p>
<p>"Well," Tharkay said, cornered, "I'm sure I can occupy myself within this nation without throwing in my lot with you."</p>
<p>A hard silence fell on the table and its audience, and Jane found herself completely at a loss. She looked around at the others and they seemed to be avoiding her eye. Then Granby fell from his chair with a crash.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In Which Mister Roland Attempts to Coerce Mister Tharkay into Service with the Crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>In which Mr. Roland attempts to coerce Mr. Tharkay into service with the Crown.</h3><p>Granby was still apologizing profusely as Tharkay helped him along the frozen ground. He leaned heavily on Tharkay and the going was difficult as Granby was considerably taller and heavier than him. Tharkay did not say a word as they went and only stopped when Iskierka hailed them.</p><p>"What have you done with Granby!" She said and immediately scooped Granby into her protective claws. She glared at Tharkay maliciously for a moment before smashing his tent with her tail. Tharkay watched impassively.</p><p>"That was unnecessary," he said and hesitated before he turned to stalk back into the darkness.</p><p>"Why'd you do that?" Granby scolded as he peered between the fingers enclosing him.</p><p>"That man hurt you," she said.</p><p>"No, I fell," Granby said, "Tharkay was only helping me back here."</p><p>"Oh," Iskierka said, "Well I hope he isn't angry, and if he is—well, I'm bigger."</p><p>She tucked Granby between her forelegs against the warmth of her chest and he fell asleep immediately.</p><h6></h6><p>Jane left the Officer's Club after most of the others, including Admiral Sanderson, had cleared out. Outside it was cold and threatened snow. She gazed out toward the covert longingly but the chill and the late hour warned her from heading out there. She had no cheer to bring and decided not to go there with ill tidings until necessary.</p><p>"Admiral Roland," a man greeted as he passed her to enter the officer's club. Jane was startled but then turned to follow him in.</p><p>"Mr. Tharkay," she said when she saw who it was, "Civilians cannot patron the Officer’s Club."</p><p>He was still standing halfway between the door and the table where they had sat their uncomfortable dinner. Jane closed the door to shut out the cold and turned to look at him directly. His nose and cheeks were red from the cold and Jane thought it an odd accent to his exotic face. He looked down at his boots and shook his head.</p><p>"Unless you are in the escort of an officer," she added, "Do you want a drink?"</p><p>Tharkay nodded and followed her to the empty bar. The Club was mostly deserted, but a few customers held out in private corners and tucked away tables. The bar though seemed safe and neutral.</p><p>"Granby is back with his dragon," he said.</p><p>"Good of you to look after him."</p><p>"She smashed my tent in gratitude," he said.</p><p>Jane's eyes widened, "I'm sorry. Have you anywhere to stay?"</p><p>Tharkay shrugged and threw back his drink. He stood to leave, "I suppose I should figure something out."</p><p>Jane motioned for refills for both of them, "I'm not quite ready to leave yet," she said and glanced sideways at him, "It wouldn't be right for you to leave me alone—"</p><p>"Why not," Tharkay said giving her a dark look, "I should think you'd be more at home here than I."</p><p>"Perhaps," Jane said, "but I was enjoying the company."</p><p>Tharkay eyed her suspiciously for a moment before sitting back down and lifting his glass, "Is Laurence really in prison for treason?" He said without looking at her.</p><p>"You're worried—," Jane paused and smiled at him, "I didn't think you cared."</p><p>Tharkay studied his hands for a moment, "I'm a little shocked at what I've heard is all…" He turned and looked at Jane directly, "Can you tell me what happened? What you know happened?"</p><p>Jane was struck by so direct a question, "I don't know where to begin…"</p><p>Jane took a draught of the watered rum they were served and then told him everything she knew. He listened intently without interruption and Jane was almost glad to be able to unload to someone besides Excidium who was liable to brush it off as silly human problems. "I had a mind to kill him myself after reading that note…"</p><p>Tharkay's mouth twitched in amusement, he almost smiled. He was silent a moment, thoughtful. "So why aren't they trying to make use of Temeraire? As long as Laurence lives—"</p><p>"It's a terrible thing though. I couldn't ask it of a dragon—Admiral Sanderson did though and Temeraire refused. I can only guess that he's done so for Laurence."</p><p>"If the French invade they will need Temeraire, couldn't he be forgiven and allowed to fight? Why hasn't—"</p><p>It's not so simple Tharkay. The Admiralty had a lot of faith in their plan to sicken the French dragons. They were pursuing us over the matter almost as soon as word got out about the theft at Loch Laggan. Some of his men, very promising officers, have been relieved. And Granby—it ruined him. He was already having problems reigning Iskierka in, but after the trials he's lost any measure of dignity he might have had." Jane shook her head; "He's in his cups more often than not most nights…" she trailed off.</p><p>Tharkay frowned thoughtfully, but did not comment anymore. She turned to find him looking at her, studying her scared face. His face blank and expressionless.</p><p>"So what will you do then Mr. Tharkay?" she asked finally, more to break the silence than out of interest. Tharkay just shrugged and fumbled with his empty tumbler. After a few moments he smiled.</p><p>"I still want to leave," Jane frowned at that but before she could interject, he said, "I'll sneak out—no one will be the wiser," Tharkay's smile stretched into and obstinate grin. Jane laughed.</p><p>"You really are an odd fellow," she said, "Tell me, why don't you accept a commission? Help up route the Frogs and then you can be on your merry way."</p><p>"I'm not really a military man—I tried it once…" Tharkay shook his head, "I don't need to indulge some requisite yearning for honor and glory in service to the King—unlike some people we know—and in all likelihood, if I did accept such an errand, I'd find my self packed up to the chokey before too long."</p><p>"You'd be made a Captain for the Aerial Corps, not a bad turn really," Jane said.</p><p>"No thank you," Tharkay said.</p><p>"We need someone like you, more than ever," Jane was almost pleading now, "With the formations moving inland and the Strait guarded only by those feral dragons and a headstrong Kazilik, a captain with a cool head that understands their language would really—"</p><p>Tharkay shook his head, but he was grinning, "You make it difficult with your flattery Admiral Roland, but I'm not in the least bit interested in all of that." Tharkay laughed and motioned for a refill. Jane stared at him in frustration.</p><p>"You would be handsomely compensated I'm sure," she said.</p><p>"With another watery promise, I'm sure," he laughed, "So far I've nothing to show for my time with the Corps but a long list of empty assurances."</p><p>"I'll make sure of them, Mister Tharkay," she said earnestly, "If it takes me years or months, if I have to plead your case to every peer of the realm…" Jane trailed off; there was no arguing with him. Jane lifted her glass and drank it quickly, she couldn't help that she was upset. Ever since Laurence's treason, her voice seemed to have grown smaller and less credible.</p><p>Tharkay boldly put his thumb against her face where the old scar marred her left eye. He traced the scar slowly, his black on black irises shined with drink and good humor. Jane caught her breath and felt the color rising to her face.</p><p>"How did this happen?" he asked her.</p><p>Jane pulled away from him, "I'm an aviator in His Majesty's Service, so surely you can deduce how I might've received such an injury."</p><p>Her tone had gone from cajoling to suddenly cold, and Tharkay was smiling at the change. Jane looked away from him; certain he was only trying to provoke her ire. They finished their drinks in silence and finally Tharkay stood up.</p><p>"It's late," he said.</p><p>"Yes," she said following him to the door. Outside it had snowed while they were in the warmth of the Officer's Club and Tharkay looked out on the clean white landscape in apparent dismay. Jane laughed.</p><p>"Just a little snow, Tharkay." He nodded and looked around again, but continued to walk with her toward her billeting. "In all fairness, Mister Tharkay, I hope you will reconsider my offer."</p><p>"I'll think on it, then," he said.</p><p>"Are you tired at all?" Jane asked when they stopped at the main door to the building. "Can I interest you in a game of Piquet?"</p><p>"Piquet?" Tharkay said stomping his feet against the cold, "You play?"</p><p>"My favorite," Jane said.</p><p>"I don't really care for Piquet," Tharkay said after a moment's deliberation, "Or pretense."</p><p>Tharkay pushed her back against the door and leaned in brashly to press his mouth to hers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In Which Mister Tharkay Absconds with Mister Granby’s Worst Coat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>In which Mr. Tharkay absconds with Mr. Granby's worst coat.</h3>
<p>When Jane awoke the next morning addled from too much drink and too little sleep, there was no sign that Tharkay had visited her at all. In a way she was relieved, all too often the men she brought up were too conventional to make so clean a departure. She frowned at the painful memory of a scandalized Laurence waking before first light to kiss her goodbye.</p>
<p>Jane dressed hurriedly and left for the mess for breakfast. She ate light in the mornings and this morning especially, she had little appetite for food and more for the morning's patrol. Granby was absent this morning, but that was no real surprise considering his level of inebriation the night before. Lucky he was grounded, she thought bitterly.</p>
<p>The crew was bustling about Excidium when she arrived in his clearing, attaching and checking his harness straps and loading his belly netting. He bent his great head toward her when she was near enough.</p>
<p>"Jane, dear," He said, "How are you?"</p>
<p>"I'm well darling, how are you?"</p>
<p>"I was happy to find snow this morning, though the firedrake has come and cleared it all away. She is angry this morning, Jane."</p>
<p>"That's because she's grounded, on account of yesterdays fiasco." Jane said absently as she surveyed the ground crew's progress.</p>
<p>"I see," Excidium said, "The young one has left for Loch Laggan this morning. She said that we are going to London soon."</p>
<p>"Yes, we will be going, perhaps tomorrow or the next day."</p>
<p>"Then who will guard the Strait and patrol the Channel?"</p>
<p>"The Navy has a strong presence in the Strait, and Iskierka and Arkady and the other ferals will remain, here."</p>
<p>"I don't like the feral dragons," Excidium said, "but I feel bad for the little firedrake."</p><h6></h6>
<p>"Are you angry with me?" Iskierka asked with her head and shoulders close to the ground. Granby frowned; his heart ached to see her down cast.</p>
<p>"I am not," he said as he patted her nose, "but we are definitely in a quandary now, and it's because you flew off yesterday. You can't do that, you mustn't. This is going to be a very difficult post when the others leave. I'm going to be the senior Captain at this covert and no one will want to listen to me if you won't even listen to me."</p>
<p>"But they will listen because I'm the best dragon because I can breathe fire. And you're the handsomest captain too, because you are tall and straight and have fine things." Iskierka rubbed her muzzle against him like an over-large cat and Granby couldn't help but smile. "Oh and I saw that scrub Tharkay this morning when he came to pick up his rubbish. I told him to give you back your coat and he told me that he felt he should keep it—" Granby put his face in his hands and sat on the ground in exasperation, "—and he snuck off into the trees and I couldn't find him because he's little—"</p>
<p>"Iskierka, darling, you must be kind to Tharkay. He is of a mind to leave us, but he would be an enormous help if he stays. He can speak Durzagh and I could certainly use the help in handling those ferals."</p>
<p>"But I can speak Durzagh!" She said indignantly.</p>
<p>"Yes but Tharkay is not going to direct them after prizes for his own purpose," Granby scolded.</p>
<p>"Maybe if he did he wouldn't be such a scrub," Iskierka said with her head drooping again.</p><h6></h6>
<p>It was late in the afternoon and Jane was sitting in Admiral Sanderson's Wardroom overseeing Granby's defense plan with the other captains of the feral dragons. Granby's face was pinched and pale and he spoke in a halting and trembling voice. Jane worried if the pressure of guarding the Channel alone would be too much for the relatively new captain.</p>
<p>The other captains were for the most part obscenely young and exponentially less experienced than even Granby. They sat up eagerly to review the maps on the tables and listen to Granby.</p>
<p>The one glaring exception was a man named Curran, formerly of the British Army, who had harnessed a Winchester while in India. The poor dragon had since died in the plague but Curran, having spent a considerable part of his young adulthood in the Orient, was accepted as a captain to the feral dragons.</p>
<p>Curran was at least a decade older than Granby. They were of like height, but Curran was burly and solid where Granby remained spare and lanky. He kept to himself for the most part and only spoke when prompted to, but he had a nature like a friendly giant, and the other young captains took to him immediately.</p>
<p>Granby stopped talking and scratched his cheek absently, waiting for Admiral Sanderson's comment, but Jane stood up instead. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her scar stood out red and angry in her pale face.</p>
<p>"Please keep in mind," she glanced at Granby and gave him a meaningful nod, "That should the French invade, you are to send advance warning first. We don't expect you to hold them here, but fall back to London."</p>
<p>Granby's face was unreadable and the others looked dejected and scared.</p><h6></h6><p>Granby was napping in a cot placed near the base of Iskierka's tail later that afternoon. He was still wearing his coat and boots. Jane frowned when she looked down at him.</p>
<p>"Captain Granby," she said, and he sat up quickly in surprise and Jane was satisfied to see that he was quite sober.</p>
<p>"Good evening, Admiral Roland," he said rubbing a hand against his disheveled hair.</p>
<p>"Did you know that four of your dragons are missing?"</p>
<p>Granby gave her a blank look, "I—well…"</p>
<p>"Four of them Granby, and right from under your nose," Jane's voice was heavy with disappointment. Granby turned in his cot and put his boots on the ground.</p>
<p>"You mean the Persian dragons? They left last night. But Tharkay's gone after them," Granby said and then he shrugged, "I think."</p>
<p>"Did you discuss this with him?" Jane said.</p>
<p>Granby rubbed his neck and looked at her sheepishly, "He does that. Drives Laurence mad—but I don't know any other reason why he'd disappear."</p>
<p>Iskierka turned slightly and inserted her great head into their argument. "Simorgh is jealous that he can't breathe fire like I can," she said haughtily, "I know that's why he left."</p>
<p>"He only speaks Persian and very little Durzagh," Granby said, "There was probably some misunderstanding."</p>
<p>"Granby! We're leaving tomorrow! If you can't get a handle on things—"</p>
<p>"Don't you shout at Granby!" Iskierka stomped and leaned in closer to Jane, separating her from Granby.</p>
<p>"Iskierka don't," Granby said sternly, and she startled at his harsh tone before withdrawing her head. Granby looked at Jane suddenly serious, "Perhaps we should take a walk, sir."</p>
<p>The walked away from Iskierka's clearing in silence. Granby, who was by now quite accustomed to the warmth his dragon emitted, shivered at the sudden drop in temperature and pulled his coat more tightly around himself. He looked at Jane with a hard expression and his pale eyes were darkened by the shadows of the early winter night.</p>
<p>"I feel like you doubt me, sir," he said with only a touch of obstinacy, but his voice was steady now, "I know it's my own fault that you would feel I'm not up to task."</p>
<p>"I know you are capable Mister Granby, but—' Jane said but Granby interrupted.</p>
<p>"I am and I can run this covert too. Even with these dragons, the motliest, most unruly bunch of—I can do this. I will. She's getting better, I promise, I'm working on her."</p>
<p>"I know Granby; this assignment isn't meant to be a slight to you," Jane said, "But if you're going to take charge of the covert you need to know every dragon that's assigned here. You need to know their quirks, their needs, what makes them angry. Granby when I come to you to say that four dragons have left the covert, you need to be able to tell me why and what's being done…"</p>
<p>Jane trailed off. She hated to speak to Granby so, and even more she hated seeing the way his face fell into frowning and submission. He had been one of the brightest and most sought after young officers, having cut his teeth on the heavyweight Excursius and rising to the rank of Ensign while a member of his crew. Jane cursed the ill fortune that allowed Iskierka to be harnessed by him. Not everyone was fit to captain a dragon. As if hearing her thoughts, Granby's head snapped up and he gave her quite a determined look.</p>
<p>"Then, I'm sorry I did not have more information for you," he said tersely, "But seeing as they have already gone I would be more wisely concerned with the twenty-nine dragons that remain, and hope that Tharkay will return with the others."</p>
<p>"Mister Tharkay made it quite clear to me that he does not wish to continue his involvement with the Corps," Jane felt her temper rise when she said it, "I would rather you come up with a way to communicate with these beasts in formation, rather than hold out hope of our dear polyglot's return," she said sardonically, "We will be bound for London in the morning and the watch will be left in your hands."</p>
<h6></h6><p>Granby stood alone in the dark clearing watching Jane's figure stride away and become lost in the shadows. He sighed almost mournfully before turning to return to Iskierka's clearing. She nosed him anxiously when he neared her, and he couldn't help but be cheered by her attentions. He gave her a kiss on her nose, which also served to warm his near frozen lips and nose.</p>
<p>"I don't like the way she talks to you," Iskierka said.</p>
<p>"Ah well," he replied dismissively, "She's leaving tomorrow, and then I'll be the senior captain."</p>
<p>"Good, because you're better than all the Captains around," she said. Granby frowned thoughtfully and then stood and went to his tent. He pulled out his leather map case and unfurled them to go over the movements for tomorrow's patrol. He was surprised when Curran made a noise at the entrance as asked to be let in.</p>
<p>"Good evening, Captain Curran," Granby said without looking up.</p>
<p>"There's been some sort of disturbance among the feral dragons. Arkady has been fighting with Yakub—"</p>
<p>"Again?" Granby said. He stood and grabbed up his gaudily decorated coat from where he had tossed it on his cot. He was still sliding into it when he joined Curran outside and walked with him toward Iskierka's head.</p>
<p>"Iskierka, love, are you sleeping?" Granby called gently.</p>
<p>"I was Granby," she said, but she lifted her head and looked at him, "Has something happened? Do you need my help?"</p>
<p>"Arkady is fighting with Yakub again. Pray will you come help us talk to him?"</p>
<p>"Oh Arkady!" Iskierka growled, but she stood and lifted them one at a time onto her back. Neither Granby nor Curran wore harnesses and they grabbed on to the thick strap of Iskierka's harness that ran down the middle of her back. They were only going a quick hop into the next clearing.</p>
<p>Curran slid down from Iskierka's back and fell onto the frozen ground unceremoniously, but Granby suffered himself to be set down gently by his dragon.</p>
<p>"Are you hurt?" Granby said offering a hand.</p>
<p>"I am well," Curran replied gruffly, dusting himself as he stood. They both startled at the wailing and screeching coming from the feral dragons. They were circled around Arkady and a muddy green dragon mottled with light green and yellow splotches. He had a particularly bright gold spot over his right eye.</p>
<p>The two men ducked just in time to avoid a jet of flame that shot past them and between the two dragons.</p>
<p>Iskierka joined in their arguments, which sounded quite violent in Durzagh. Granby looked around hopelessly and noticed Dunne and several of the younger captains cowering among the dragons in the circle. The hissing and screeching seemed to be reaching a culmination of sorts and Granby shouted to Iskierka hoping to prevent a physical confrontation.</p>
<p>"Iskierka tell them to be silent and listen!"</p>
<p>Iskierka silenced them with a final whistling burst and then all eyes were on Granby. He found himself at a loss and his face colored in angry embarrassment when Curran said quietly beside him, "I wish that Oriental hadn't run off…" Curran didn't have to voice his implication.</p>
<p>"Iskierka, tell them that if they fight amongst each other I will be forced to take their cows."</p>
<p>Iskierka hesitated before translating. Arkady answered her and then she spoke again. Suddenly all of the dragons in the ring were screeching and squabbling and Granby could only stare out at them in open dismay.</p>
<p>"Iskierka, dear, what happened?" He said.</p>
<p>"They are angry that you will take their cows. Arkady asked if Admiral Roland was going to allow this. So I told them that she was leaving and that you were in charge now and they have to listen to you."</p>
<p>Granby put his hand on his brow; "Tell them to be quiet, please," Granby waited for her to do so and then said, "Ask Arkady why he is angry with Yakub."</p>
<p>"He said that Yakub has mounted Gherni without asking him," Iskierka said.</p>
<p>Granby looked dumbfounded, "I thought Winge was Arkady's mate," he replied stupidly.</p>
<p>"Arkady is the leader, all of the females belong to him," Iskierka explained, "Yakub should've asked him."</p>
<p>Granby looked at Curran in desperation. The other man only shrugged. Iskierka turned to the other dragons and said something. They discussed it among themselves and soon were back to raucous shouting.</p>
<p>"What did you say to them?" Granby asked her.</p>
<p>"I told them that you are the leader and therefore all of the females belong to you," she said proudly and Granby felt a cold sweat break out on his forehead. Arkady stomped up to Granby and leaned over him. The great head alone, with it's garish splash of red, would make three of him. Granby had lived most of his life among dragons, but Arkady's advance frightened him.</p>
<p>"Is-iskierka, tell them to be quiet," he stuttered, "T-tell Arkady to back dow—"</p>
<p>Iskierka grabbed him up in her claws. Granby watched Curran's figure shrink below him as Iskierka rose up on her haunches. Arkady was hissing viciously at her and only when Iskierka hissed back did he realize that they might actually be conversing.</p>
<p>"I really wish Tharkay was here now," he muttered in resignation.</p>
<p>"Stuff," she said looking at him, "I can talk to them for you. Besides, he's a scrub and he won't be back."</p>
<p>"Oh, he'll be back," Granby said absently, "he has my coat."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>